


Koibito

by baby_snart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, I need answers, Lemon, Smut, no kinks really, why am i so gross, why can i only write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: Her soft body gave way underneath him, a shudder gripping her. A desperate wail escaped, coming from deep within. White-hot pleasure, so intense it was almost agonizing, consumed her. Her eyes rolled up, mouth dropping, no longer able to make even the tiniest of squeaks.





	Koibito

“Spread your legs for me” Kuro breathed against her pudgy tummy, causing her to quiver in anticipation. He pressed a kiss right below her navel, prompting a giggle as she squirmed slightly under his ministrations. 

Her soft thighs spread open, her arousal already making them slick. He looked up from his place in between her legs, his eyes falling to half mast.  
“So sensitive,” he murmured, a slight quirk of his mouth betraying his teasing. Her face flushed nonetheless, her hands coming up to shield her eyes away from him.  
“S/o, look at me,” he commanded softly. Immediately her hands dropped, pout evident. He chuckled, revelling in her embarrassment. Her panties were already soaked through, and they had barely begun. “Lift your hips,” he ordered. As she complied, Kuro hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties. After shimmying them down her plush hips and rear, he flung them somewhere into the depths of their room.

He looked down, licking his lips in hunger. Her soft pussy was just begging to be kissed, devoured by him. And he could. He would. She was his. All his, and nothing could change that.

A slight whine caught his attention, dragging him back to reality. He realized he must’ve zoned out to the point of her becoming uncomfortable with him just staring.   
“Are you ready koibito?” Kuro questioned, itching for the green light. She worried her plump lip between her teeth before nodding, a shuddering breath escaping her. He fixed his eyes on her slick snatch, before bringing his hands to more firmly pin down her hips.  
“Kuro… don’t just stare!” She whined, hips wiggling.

“Impatient are we? Remember, I’m the one charge.” He leaned down and gave a sharp nip to her sensitive inner thigh, causing her to squeak. He leaned close, his breath brushing against her sensitive entrance. His tongue brushed her lips, before pushing in and feasting on her tender pussy. The noises falling from her lips were what he lived for. She tried to buck and ride his face, but he wouldn’t allow it, pinning her hips down even more firmly.

“Kuro…” A breathy sigh of his name left her lips, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy. His tongue searched around for his prize, a sharp gasp letting him know he had found it. He focused all his attention on her little button, sucking with the intent to drive her wild, but not enough to provide release. He removed one of his hands from her hips, bringing it down to her entrance, and then pushing two fingers into her delicious warmth. He felt his cock harden and leak even more precum, something he didn’t think possible.  
She was his weakness, truly. He slowly began to push his fingers in, setting up a slow rhythm. The sounds of her slick pussy and his mouth on her made her face turn red in a mix of embarrassment and arousal. A little whimper escaped her mouth. It seemed he was doing exactly what he set out to do. His pumps sped up the smallest amount, curling slightly. 

“K-Kuro, I’m g-gonna cum!” She squealed, hips jerking, searching desperately for that high only he could give. He let out a little hum, harnessing all his self-control to pull away from his sweet treasure. He pressed one more kiss to her pussy.  
“Huh? No! You can’t d-do that!” She gasped, sounding scandalized he would even think about not finishing her. Her hips arched again, thick thighs trying to wrap around him and pull him back down

A devilish grin spread across his face, it looked like he was going to have to remind her who exactly was in charge. “S/o, I think you’ll find that I can and will, so I wouldn’t push it. Hmm?” His hands firmly squeezed her plush thighs, words carrying a promise of sweet torture. She knew he had an iron grip on his control and wouldn’t hesitate to punish her for hours.

“Ok, I’m sorry…” Her lips turned down into the cutest pout, eyes averting from his own intense gaze. His mouth pulled into a soft smile, kissing her inner thigh to let her know all was forgiven. “Good girl.” He purred, crawling over her soft body, taking in all it had to offer. 

Realizing his attention had shifted, she curled slightly under his heated perusal of her body. Noticing this, a soft noise of comfort escaped his mouth, soothing her and relaxing her body. They were so in tune with one another that no words were needed to express his adoration of her.

He brushed his cock up against her dripping entrance, sliding it along her lips once, twice, before pushing in at a sluggish pace. He wanted to savor every bit of this moment, but the same couldn’t be said for her. Once again, her hips pushed up towards him, desperately wanting to be filled. A sigh left him before his body pressed down on hers firmly, hips ceasing their rhythm. Once he was sure she had picked up on his silent message he continued pressing forward, bottoming out inside of her.  
He met her eyes, once again waiting for her consent. She eagerly nodded, wanting to be pounded into the mattress. Almost as if he had read her mind, his hips drew back, smirk stretching his mouth, before quickly snapping back in, picking up a rapid pace.

Her breasts bounced with each thrust, prompting him to lean down and capture a nipple in his mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the added stimulation, a squeak escaping her panting mouth. The lewd sounds of their bodies joining would’ve cause her to flush in shame, if she weren’t already so consumed by the fire low in her belly. The tidal wave of pleasure was once again rising, and she wanted so desperately to drown in it.

Kuro, however, was in no mood to be so merciful. With a groan of extreme effort, he pulled out of her tight heat. He flipped her over with ease, pulling up her hips, causing her full rear to press against his cock. He pressed in once more, the new angle brushing over a spot inside that made her see stars. She turned her face to the side, sweaty locks spilling over the pillow while she gasped for air. Her cheek was dragged back and forth across the pillow due to the speed and intensity of his thrusts.  
Whines and moans were flowing non stop from her pouty lips, eyes clenched shut from the overwhelming sensations. 

“K-Kuro, I c-can’t take any more!” She whined, a sob tearing out of her throat immediately after. One of his hands came up to thread through her hair, brushing it out of her face and grabbing a fistful. Tears of over-stimulation flowed from her doe eyes, his name pouring out like a prayer.

An adoring smile stole over his face at his lover’s pleas. He lived for this. ‘I’ve had my fun… I should finish her,’ he mused. His hand reached below her, finding her clit, rubbing in circles before giving the lightest of pinches.

Her soft body gave way underneath him, a shudder gripping her. A desperate wail escaped her, coming from deep within. White-hot pleasure, so intense it was almost agonizing, consumed her. Her eyes rolled up, mouth dropping, no longer able to make even the tiniest of squeaks. If it weren’t for his determination to keep the love making going, he would’ve succumbed to her pulsing heat. Sweat dripped down his forehead at the effort of staving off his own end. He had so much more to give, he wasn’t even near done with her delectable body. He wanted to pull those desperate sounds from her over and over until she didn’t have a voice left to scream with.

She slumped down, a boneless, plush pile of content goo. A warm feeling buzzed in her mind and body, adrift in the pleasant aftershocks. Slowly coming down from her high, she shifted and whimpered slightly at the large cock still nestled deep inside her.

Kuro leaned down, a devilish grin curling his lips back. His warm breath ghosted over her ear as he whispered, “I’m going to fuck you until your body learns the shape of my cock. I hope you’re ready, koibito.”


End file.
